El baile de graduación
by mimis lupin
Summary: Voldemort ha sido derrotado, nuestros héroes se preparan para el baile de graduaciónHarry está con Ginny pero Ron y Hermione no se deciden a decir lo que sienten hasta que... con un poco de lemmon RXH
1. Chapter 1

**Confesiones y decepciones**

Después de siete años de lucha todo termino… en el mundo mágico reinaba la paz; el señor tenebroso ha sido derrotado, los mortífagos encerrados en Azkaban y la escuela Hogwarts reabrió sus puertas con la profesora Mcgonagall como su directora; en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraban platicando cuatro amigos que vencieron en la batalla y que además tres de ellos se graduarían; Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

Es increíble que todo haya terminado – comentó Ginny aliviada.

Sí y todo vuelve a ser como antes – comentó Harry. – por fin podemos estar juntos… eres la novia más hermosa y la mejor de todo el mundo – tomo las manos de Ginny y le dio un beso corto en la boca.

Son increíblemente cursis – dijo Ron burlándose de su hermana y su mejor amigo.

¡Cállate Ron! Siempre arruinas los momentos especiales además ellos no tienen la culpa de que tú seas un fracasado en eso de los romances – comento Hermione un poco molesta.

La experta ha hablado… a claro se me olvidaba que tu viviste un intenso romance con Viky digo perdón Viktor Krum – dijo molesto Ron.

Para tu información Ronald Wesley nunca tuve un romance con Viktor – dijo furiosa – pero tú sí con Lavender – dijo Hermione retándolo.

El que yo haya salido con Lavender no es tu problema Granger – dijo enojado y levantándose del sillón Ron.

¡Ya basta! Lo único que hacen es pelear por tonterías…– gritó Ginny y más tranquila dijo – además es hora de que vayan pensando con quien van a ir baile de graduación deberían estar buscando pareja ¿no lo creen?

Sí y también recuerden que al día siguiente del baile de graduación será la visita a Hogsmeade – dijo Harry sonriendo.

Es cierto Ginny la ventaja es que tu si tienes pareja – dijo Hermione pensativa - y en Hogsmeade estaremos juntos como en los viejos tiempos – agrego sonriendo.

Pues… por qué no invitas a Viktor él estaría encantado de acompañarte – dijo en tono sarcástico Ron.

Y tú por que no le dices a La-La digo Lavender ella estaría emocionadísima por ir contigo – repuso Hermione molesta.

Que nunca dejan de pelear que desesperantes son… lo mejor serían que fueran juntos a ver si así dejan de pelear – dijo Harry riéndose.

Ni siquiera vuelvas a mencionarlos – dijeron Hermione y Ron enojados fulminando con la mirada a Harry.

En ese momento Hermione salió furiosa de la sala común mientras Ginny iba tras ella; Harry y Ron se quedaron callados un momento cuando Harry rompió el silencio.

Ron por que la sigues molestando con eso de Viktor además tienes que aceptar que te mueres de ganas de llevarla al baile de graduación- comento sereno Harry.

Ella me sigue molestando con lo de Lavender además… quien te dijo que quería llevarla- dijo Ron arqueando la ceja.

Ron está bien que quieras engañarnos a todos pero ya no te engañes a ti mismo y acepta que… - dijo calmado Harry quien no pudo terminar su frase cuando Ron dijo.

¡Aceptar que Harry! No hay nada que aceptar – dijo Ron empezando a molestarse.

Mientras Harry seguía hablando con Ron en una de las recámaras de las chicas una pelirroja trataba de hablar con Hermione.

Hermione no entiendo porque después de siete años sigues peleando con Ronald- dijo Ginny confundida.

Ni yo lo sé Ginny pero lo que más me molesta es que sigue insistiendo en que yo estoy enamorada de Viktor cosa que tú sabes no es cierto… además como me puedo enamorar de Viktor si yo amo a… - en ese momento Hermione se tapo la boca e hizo una cara de haber arruinado algo.

¿Enamorada?- dijo Ginny en tono curioso- porque no me lo habías dicho… Hermione dime quien es, quien es… - comentó Ginny emocionada.

Nadie… te lo aseguro solo fue un comentario al aire nada especial- dijo Hermione poniéndose roja.

A mí no me engañas ahora me dices quien es… no ya sé mejor adivinare… mmm… ¿es Neville? – preguntó.

No – señaló Hermione.

George o Fred - siguió cuestionando.

No para nada- dijo Hermione.

No no me digas que es … Draco – dijo asustada Ginny.

Hay Ginny estas delirando – dijo Hermione con cara de incredulidad.

Mmmm será acaso… - hizo pausa – ¿Ron? – preguntó sonriendo.

Hermione se quedó callada, mientras pensaba si era buena idea confesarle a su amiga que estaba locamente enamorada de Ron, que por él no había concretado una relación con Viktor, que le dolió cuando no a invitó al baile de navidad, que sentía morirse cuando lo vio besándose con Lavender … de repente un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡Hermione¿Qué pasa es que acaso acerté? – preguntó Ginny impaciente.

Es raro sabes … como puedes llegar a querer a alguien más de lo que pensabas, sabiendo que es tu mejor amigo, que siempre estuvo en las buenas y en las malas y lo más curioso de todo … - rio Hermione discretamente – que te encante pelearte con él por tonterías – dijo Hermione con aire soñador.

Si que te dio fuerte – comentó Ginny incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando.

Si Ginny si estoy enamorada de Ron pero… - Hermione comenzó a llorar – no sabes cuánto me dolió cuando no me invitó al baile de navidad y me sentí morir cuando lo vi besándose con Lavender, Ginny que hago no puedo más – sollozaba Hermione mientras Ginny la abrazába.

Herm amiga no llores no me gusta verte así… mi hermano es un tonto por no darse cuenta que te mueres por el – dijo Ginny consolando a su amiga mientras Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente.

Perdóname jamás me había puesto así - mirando su reloj- mira qué hora es debemos ir al gran comedor la profesora Mcgonagall dará avisos del fin de cursos y del baile y tenemos que estar todos – comentó Hermione más tranquila mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Hermione y Ginny salieron de la habitación para ir a buscar a Ron y a Harry; cuando llegaron a la sala común notaron que Harry y Ron estaban discutiendo por algo, Ginny se acercó a Harry y dijo…

Mi amor es hora de ir al gran salón a ver lo que la profesora Mcgonagall tiene que decirnos.

Si tienes razón ya es tarde – volteo a ver a Hermione – Herm que te pasa tienes los ojos hinchados como si hubieras estado llorando – comentó Harry preocupado.

No me pasa nada Harry es que me entró una basura al ojo es todo… vámonos que se nos hace tarde – dijo Hermione fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

Yo no tengo ganas de ir chicos vayan ustedes y me avisan que dijo la profesora – dijo Ron desanimado.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny salieron de la sala común con dirección al gran comedor cuando estaban a punto de llegar Hermione se dio cuenta de que no traía ni pluma ni pergamino así que decidió regresarse para tomarlos por si necesitaban anotar algo, cuando llego a la sala común escuchó que dos personas hablaban, eran Ron y alguien más decidió asomarse a ver quién era…

Por favor Ro-Ro tenemos que ir juntos al baile de graduación lo prometiste – rogaba Lavender.

Ya te dije que al baile de graduación no iré contigo; tú y yo ya terminamos entiéndelo no te quiero Lavender – le dijo Ron molesto.

Tal vez esto te haga cambiar de parecer – dijo sensualmente Lavender.

Lavender acercó el rostro de Ron y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó; Hermione al ver lo que pasaba se dio la media vuelta sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo sin rumbo, Ron se percató de que alguien los vio y se separó de Lavender corrió hacia la puerta y siguió a la persona que lo había visto con la esperanza de que no haya sido Hermione la que presencio la escena.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Conflictos y decisiones**

Hermione corría llorando sin rumbo quería llegar lo más lejos posible para poder sacar de su mente aquella escena y cuando se dio cuenta estaba al lado del lago se detuvo por un momento y recordó lo que había visto: Ron besándose con Lavender, pensaba que Ron nunca había estado enamorado de ella pero se equivoco; se sentó a lado del lago pensativa tomaba las piedras y las aventaba la imagen pasaba una y otra vez en su mente cuando de pronto algo la sacó de sus pensamientos…

¿Hermione eres tú? – dijo la voz de un chico.

Hermione no logró reconocer la voz y al voltear se sorprendió al ver que era…

¿Viktor? Hola… ¿qué haces aquí?... digo… me da gusto verte pero me sorprende que estés aquí – dijo Hermione sorprendida y limpiándose las lágrimas.

He venido a visitarte, sé que es tu graduación y quise venir a felicitarte pero… ¿qué te pasa por que estabas llorando? – dijo Viktor con tono preocupado.

No tiene importancia… de verdad no te preocupes – dijo Hermione fingiendo una sonrisa.

Dime es por lo que me escribiste en la última carta… Weasley tiene la culpa de que ahora estés llorando – pregunto Krum.

Hermione no aguantó más y se puso a llorar contándole a Viktor lo que había visto en la sala común, como Ron besaba a Lavender y ella no soportó verlos; Krum la escuchaba y trataba de animarla él la abrazo; en ese momento un chico pelirrojo se acercaba al lago y no logró distinguir las figuras de las personas que estaban ahí hasta que se acercó.

¡Hermione¿Qué haces abrazada de este tipo? – repuso Ron furioso.

Eso no te interesa Weasley es asunto de Hermione y mío – dijo retándolo Krum.

Viktor no tiene caso y tu Ronald que haces aquí… te vi muy cómodo besándote con Lavender en la sala común ¿no deberías estar con ella? – dijo molesta Hermione.

Yo no la bese ella me besó a mí, además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago – comentó Ron molesto.

Ella tampoco tiene que darte explicaciones de lo que hace – retó Krum.

Tú no te metas esto es entre Hermione y yo – reclamó Ron.

Cualquier cosa o cualquier persona que haga sentir mal a Hermione se las verá conmigo y eso incluye a sus amigos – dijo Viktor molesto.

¿Me estas amenazando? Pues no te tengo miedo – le repuso Ron.

¡Chicos basta! Ron vete por favor no quiero hablar contigo – concluyó Hermione.

Está bien me iré pero no sin antes decirte que invitaré a Lavender al baile de graduación a ver si eso te hace feliz – concluyó Ron dándose la media vuelta.

Hermione no podía creer que Ron había dicho que iría al baile de graduación con Lavender ¿con ella? Y que tenía Brown que ella no tuviera; será acaso que era tan poca cosa para Ron o que en realidad este de verdad se había enamorado de Lavender, no podía pensar en otra cosa y cayó de rodillas al piso, mientras Viktor trataba de consolarla.

Hermione por favor no te pongas así, cálmate – decía el búlgaro para calmarla.

Ay Viktor no puedo creer lo que Ron me dijo… irá al baile de graduación con Lavender y yo que creí que… - dijo triste Hermione – bueno eso ya no importa si quiere ir con ella yo no soy nadie para impedírselo – concluyó a punto de llorar.

En ese momento dos personas se acercaron hacia donde Hermione y Viktor se encontraban eran Harry y Ginny; esta al ver a su amiga en el piso corrió preocupada para ver si podría ayudarla y sin percatarse de que Viktor estaba junto a ella.

Herm, amiga ¿Qué pasa por que estas así? – preguntó preocupada Ginny.

Ginny es que Ron me acaba de decir que irá al baile con Lavender, tuvimos una pelea y se fue diciéndome eso – dijo triste Hermione.

¿Qué pero como paso todo eso? – preguntó extrañado Harry.

Es que cuando me regrese por la pluma y el pergamino escuché voces y al asomarme vi a Ron y Lavender besándose no resistí y llegue al lago en eso Viktor llegó y le platique lo que paso, él me abrazo y llegó Ron y comenzamos a discutir y se fue diciéndome lo que te acabo de decir – contó deprimida Hermione – no iré a la graduación está decidido no soportare ver a Ron con esa – puntualizo.

Mi hermano es un idiota ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirte eso? … nada más que lo vea lo golpearé te lo juro, pero tienes que ir es tu graduación no importa lo demás – comentó enojada Ginny.

Viktor disculpa que no te hayamos saludado¿Cómo estás¿Qué haces por acá? – preguntó Harry tratando de alivianar la situación.

Hola Harry no te preocupes, entiendo que estén preocupados por Hermione; mi intención no era ocasionarle problemas con Weasley – dijo Krum.

No te preocupes Viktor mi hermano es un tarado – bufó Ginny – Hermione será mejor que vayamos a la habitación para platicar estas tomando decisiones muy precipitadas y además deberías acostarte un rato estas muy agitada – sugirió Ginny.

Mientras Ginny y Hermione se dirigían a las habitaciones de las chicas, Harry y Viktor se quedaron atrás; después de un silencio incómodo Viktor se atrevió a hablar.

Harry… quisiera preguntarte algo pero quiero que me respondas con la verdad – dijo Viktor serio.

Claro, pregúntame ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado Harry.

¿Weasley de verdad está enamorado de esa chica… Lavender?... termino Krum.

… Viktor conozco muy bien a Ron y estoy seguro de que no está enamorado de ella pero… por qué me preguntas eso – comentó extrañado Harry.

Tal vez Hermione no les haya contado esto – comenzó a contar Viktor – hace un mes le envíe una carta a Hermione donde le confesé que estaba enamorado de ella y me respondió diciéndome que la disculpara porque ella estaba enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos – suspiro Krum - cuando lo leí pensé que se había enamorado de ti pero seguí leyendo y me sorprendió saber que se había enamorado de Ron y que a mí solo me quería como un amigo – pausó Viktor mientras Harry lo escuchaba – yo decidí olvidarme de ella pero antes tenía que venir a verla por última vez y que mejor fecha que en su graduación, pero creo que no fue buena idea – concluyó serio Krum.

Dime Viktor ¿porque me cuentas todo eso? – preguntó extrañado Harry.

Harry yo lo único que quiero es ver a Hermione feliz con el hombre que ama y si ese hombre es Weasley yo respeto su decisión pero no tolero ver como la hace sufrir – dijo molesto Viktor.

A mí también me molesta que Ron no se atreva a aceptar sus sentimientos por que puedo asegurarte de que él también está enamorado de Hermione – aseguró Harry.

Ya veo… ¿crees que si hablo con Weasley ayude de algo? – preguntó curioso Viktor.

En estos momentos no sería buena idea sobre todo por como están las cosas, pero hay algo que si quiero pedirte – le dijo Harry muy serio a Viktor.

Si claro lo que quieras – comento extrañado Krum.

¿Llevarías a Hermione al baile?... no quiero que se pierda su graduación por lo que paso, no sería justo para ella… no sé si sea buena idea pero… - señaló Harry preocupado.

No te preocupes si ella acepta ir conmigo, la llevaré opino lo mismo… no es justo que ella se pierda su graduación – finalizó Viktor.

Ginny salió de la habitación de Hermione dejándola profundamente dormida; en la sala común se encontraban Harry y Viktor frente a la chimenea, Ginny se sentó a lado de Harry.

Ginny ¿cómo está Hermione¿Cómo se siente? – preguntó preocupado Harry.

Bien, la deje dormida… hable con Hermione y le dije que no era justo que se perdiera la graduación por lo que paso y que tal vez tu Viktor podrías acompañarla ¿estás de acuerdo? – pregunto preocupada Ginny.

Claro, Harry me pidió lo mismo y yo acepte pero ¿qué dijo ella? – preguntó interesado Krum.

Que si tú estabas de acuerdo si iría contigo – puntualizo Ginny.

Los tres amigos se quedaron platicando en la sala común, en todo Hogwarts se escuchaba que Viktor Krum estaba en la escuela y que además iría al baile de graduación con Hermione, cosa que a Ron no le pareció cuando se enteró, todos estaban a la expectativa ya que esperan que el baile de graduación fuera más impresionante que el baile de navidad de hace tres años.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Esto podría ser**

Ya han pasado dos semanas y ha llegado la noche del baile de graduación; todos los chicos del séptimo año están emocionados, las chicas probándose vestidos y mirándose horas y horas en el espejo mientras que los chicos lustran sus zapatos y checan los últimos detalles de sus trajes de gala. En la casa Gryffindor más específicamente en la habitación de los chicos Harry y Ron se arreglan sus trajes.

Sabes Ron no pude evitar acordarme del baile de navidad… tú traje era muy peculiar – rió Harry.

Muy gracioso Harry… ese fue el día más vergonzoso de toda mi vida, lo bueno es que ahora mi traje es "normal" ¿qué opinas? – dijo Ron simpático.

Pues… te diré – rió Harry – claro que te ves bien, excelente para nuestra graduación – dijo animado Harry.

Bueno es hora de irnos nos esperan en la sala común nuestras parejas – comentó Ron sin mucho ánimo para después salir de la habitación.

En la sala común se encontraba Ginny con un vestido rosa de tirantes que le llegaba hasta la rodilla con el cual se podía distinguir su figura, con su cabello pelirrojo y lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura; a lado de ella se encontraba Lavender con un vestido verde hasta los tobillos, esta platicaba muy amenamente con Ginny a quien no le hacía ninguna gracia estar con ella; preferiría estar platicando con Hermione.

Hola mi amor que linda te ves – le dijo Harry a Ginny para después darle un beso corto en la boca.

Tu también te ves muy guapo… vámonos que nos están esperando – dijo muy animada Ginny – gracias llegaste justo a tiempo ya no aguantaba a Brown – le susurro Harry mientras salían de la sala común.

Ronnie ¿cómo me veo? – preguntó emocionada Lavender.

Bien – dijo seco Ron mientras salía de la sala común, con Lavender detrás de ella preguntándole porque estaba tan serio.

Llegaron al vestíbulo del gran comedor, la decoración era muy parecida a la del baile de navidad con la diferencia que en esta ocasión estaban las banderas de las cuatro casas colgadas en el. Al llegar Ginny distinguió a Viktor quien se encontraba solo lo alcanzaron para saludarlo mientras Ron se mantenía a distancia pero lograba escuchar lo que platicaban.

Viktor… por acá – dijo acercándose Ginny junto con Harry – hola oye y… ¿Hermione? – preguntó curiosa Ginny.

No lo sé dijo que la esperara aquí abajo – volteo hacia las escaleras – miren ahí viene.

En ese momento Harry, Ginny y Ron voltearon hacia las escaleras ahí se encontraba Hermione lucía un vestido color violeta, con los hombros descubiertos, se recogió su cabello de manera que su caireles caían sobre sus hombros, Viktor se acercó a ella y Ron no pudo evitar pensar "que hermosa se ve" mientras ella bajaba las escaleras y tomaba la mano de Viktor para dirigirse donde estaban Ginny y Harry; Ron la vio pasar a lado de él y la siguió con la mirada; Lavender al percatarse de esto volteo la cara de Ron con una mano y trataba de seguir con su animosa plática.

Hermione que linda te ves – le comentó Ginny emocionada.

Gracias Ginny… tu también te ves muy bien – comentó Hermione tratando de disimular felicidad.

Hermione tenemos que disfrutar este momento este es nuestro último día en Hogwarts – dijo Harry tratando de animarla.

Si, además eres la más bella de todo el baile… claro igual que Ginny – dijo Viktor alegremente.

La verdad no creo que sea la más bella de este baile… pero es comprensible que le digas eso estas muy enamorado de ella y tú la ves como un ángel porque si la ves bien… – viendo de arriba abajo a Hermione – es Hermione – concluyo sarcásticamente Lavender.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera responderle a Lavender la música empezó a sonar en el gran comedor y los alumnos de séptimo con su pareja entraron en fila, mientras maestros y alumnos de otros grados aplaudían al llegar al centro de la pista comenzó a tocar la música y bailaron el vals; después una banda de rock comenzó a tocar y todos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a bailar; Hermione y Viktor bailaban muy divertidamente mientras que Ginny y Harry no dejaban de besarse y bailar; en otro lado de la pista se encontraba un Ron muy aburrido bailando a la fuerza mientras Lavender hablaba y hablaba, Ron ya no sabía qué hacer volteaba constantemente a donde estaba Hermione cuanto deseaba estar con ella; se veía tan hermosa esa noche y cuanto al amaba pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo.

En ese momento Lavender le dijo a Ron que iría al baño y se alejó con su amiga Parvati; Hermione le pidió a Viktor que le trajera ponche ya que estaba muy cansada de tanto bailar, Viktor le besó la mano y se fue por las bebidas; Hermione se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Ginny y se puso a platicar con ella; mientras Ron y Harry se acercaban cuando llegaron a la mesa Harry le hizo una seña a Ginny quien se levanto y se alejo con Harry dejando a Hermione y Ron en la mesa se miraron por un momento y empezó a sonar una canción calmada.

_I know we've been,__f__riends f__orever,__but now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new.__and after all this time,__I've opened up my eyes,__n__ow I see, you were always with me!_

La primera estrofa sonó Ron se levantó de la mesa Hermione entendió que no quería estar con ella pero él en vez de alejarse se acercó, la miro a los ojos y le extendió la mano y él le dijo "Hermione Granger… ¿quieres bailar conmigo?"; ella no respondió, lo miró, tomó su mano y se levantó, llegaron a la pista y Hermione instintivamente puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ron y él colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella y comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música.

_Could it be,__ y__ou and I,__n__ever imagined?__Could it be,__ s__uddenly,__I'm fallin' for you?__Could it be?__, y__ou were right here beside me,__a__nd I never knew?__Could it be,__that it's true, that it's you?_

Ya no existía nadie sólo eran ellos dos, Hermione se sentía feliz deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca… Ron rompió el silencio…Hermione perdóname ya – le susurró Ron¿Qué? – respondió Hermione sacándola de su sueñoSi perdóname por todo… siempre te molesto y nunca he sido amable contigo – dijo serio Ron.

_It's kind__a funny you were,__ a__lways near.__b__ut who would ever thought that we would end up here?__a__nd everytime I needed you,__y__ou've been there for me through,__n__ow it's clear,__I__'ve been waiting for you!_

También por sentirme celoso de Krum, por no haberte invitado al baile de navidad y al baile de graduación… tú debiste ser mi pareja – comentó triste Ron.Hermione tomó la cara de Ron con una mano lo miró directamente a los ojos y le esbozó una sonrisa que decía más de mil palabras…Ron… no necesitas pedirme disculpas, gracias por estos siete maravillosos años; no sé qué hubiera sido de mi si no te hubiera conocido – dijo dulcemente Hermione._Could it be, you and I,__never imagined?__Could it be,__ s__uddenly,__I'm fallin' for you?__Could it be?__, y__ou were right here beside me,__a__nd I never knew?__Could it be,__that it's true, that it's you?_Ron le devolvió la sonrisa; el mundo era de ellos en esos momentos; pero el pelirrojo no pudo evitar acordarse de que esa noche pronto terminaría…Hermione – dijo nervioso Ron – tengo algo que confesarte que por mi terquedad no quería aceptar pero ahora sé que esto que siento es real y quiero que lo sepas – suspiro Ron – te amo como no tienes idea, nunca pensé llegar a sentir esto pero estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

_'Cause today's the start of the rest of our lives,__I__ can see it in your eyes------!__Oh, that it's real,__a__nd it's true,__t__hat it's just me and you?__Could it be?__t__hat it's true,__t__hat it's YOU------!_

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, había escuchado bien lo que Ron le dijo él enamorado de ella; su sueño hecho realidad como deseó que ese momento no fuera sólo un hermoso sueño, los ojos azules de Ron buscaban la mirada de la castaña quien no sabía que decir; no… claro que sí sabía pero las palabras no le salían, Ron no soportó el silencio de Hermione temiendo haberla asustado; tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo.

_Could it be,__ y__ou and I,__n__ever imagined?__Could it be,__ s__uddenly,__I'm fallin' for you?__Could it be?__, y__ou were right here beside me,__a__nd I never knew?_

La canción estaba a punto de concluir, Hermione tenía que actuar rápido si no perdería la oportunidad, bajo sus manos del cuello de Ron y las colocó en su pecho; Ron se sorprendió y a la vez se puso nervioso temía la respuesta de Hermione, esta subió su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules que tanto amaba…Ron… yo también te amo más que a mi propia vida – dijo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas._Could it be,__that it's true, that it's you?__Oh, it's you!!!_

La música terminó, ellos no dejaban de mirarse; Krum quien había visto toda la escena se limitó a esbozar una leve sonrisa; Lavender llego del baño con su amiga no soporto ver a su Ro –Ro con esa y se acercó molesta hacia donde se encontraban.

Por si no te acordabas viene conmigo Granger y ni nada de lo que hagas puede cambiarlo – dijo molesta tomando del brazo a Ron.

Pero yo sí puedo cambiarlo – volteó Ron sonriendo – hasta aquí llegaste como mi pareja ahora estoy con la que debería de estar desde el principio de la noche – dijo serio Ron.

Si esta es tu última palabra no volverás a saber de mi – comentó desafiante Lavender.

No me sentiré mal si no sé nada de ti… adiós – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica Ron.

Lavender se dio la media vuelta furiosa mientras Parvati seguía a su amiga para tranquilizarla, Ron volteo hacia donde estaba Hermione quien estaba sorprendida no sabía que decir.

Ron fue un gesto increíble lo que hiciste pero vengo con Viktor y… - Hermione no terminó de hablar cuando alguien por detrás la interrumpió.

No te preocupes por mí, fue maravilloso acompañarte pero esta es su noche disfrútenla y tu Weasley cuídala y no la hagas llorar más, ámala como yo quisiera hacerlo – dijo con una sonrisa leve Krum, este se dio la media vuelta y antes de que se marchara Hermione lo tomó de brazo, él se volteo, lo abrazó y le susurro – Gracias Viktor – este la miró le sonrió y se fue.

Ron tomó la mano de Hermione - Hermione salgamos al lago – le susurró Ron con una voz dulce.

Hermione y Ron se dirigieron al jardín, llegaron al lago y se sentaron; Hermione temblaba de frío y Ron le puso su saco sobre los hombros, el silencio se apoderó de los dos no sabían que decirse aunque había muchas cosas que decir.

Hermione… todo lo que te dije mientras estábamos bailando es verdad, te amo y quiero saber si a ti… - suspiro Ron – te gustaría ser mi novia.

Hermione volteo a ver a Ron con una sonrisa en los labios – Si, si quiero ser tu novia, no hay otra cosa que quiera más en este mundo.

Ron se fue acercando poco a poco al rosto de Hermione; ella sabía que por fin iba a pasar el momento de su primer beso y con el hombre que amaba, cada vez la respiración de ambos se fue acelerando y sentían el calor del otro; sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse cuando…

Ron, Hermione aquí están los hemos estado buscando por… - gritó Ginny eufórica, mientras Ron y Hermione se separaban; Ron deseaba golpear a su hermana por tal atrevimiento y Hermione sólo soltó una risita leve.

Chicos vamos a la graduación ya mero se termina tenemos que disfrutarla al máximo… vamos – Ginny decía agitada mientras levantaba a Ron y Hermione; quienes la siguieron tomados de la mano.

Llegaron al gran comedor, la música empezó a sonar y ellos abrieron la pista bailaron toda la noche junto con Harry y Ginny, los cuatro reían como nunca, bailaban y todos los estudiantes de séptimo se divertían en su última noche en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

El baile parecía no tener fin, muchos estudiantes seguían en la pista de baile mientras otros estaban sentados tomando alguna bebida; muchos decidieron subir a sus habitaciones para descansar ya que a la mañana siguiente partirían hacia su última expedición a Hogsmeade; Hermione y Ginny estaban platicando emocionadas sobre lo que había pasado ese maravillosa noche, mientras que Harry y Ron estaban planeando una sorpresa.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**La primera noche**

El sol empezaba a iluminar las habitaciones del Colegio Hogwarts, los alumnos de séptimo año estaban revisando los últimos detalles para su última excursión a Hogsmeade eran las ocho de la mañana y partirían a las nueve muchos estudiantes estaban en el vestíbulo esperando a sus perfectos y a la directora para irse; Ron y Harry que se encontraban ahí platicaban animosamente mientras esperaban a sus respectivas parejas.

Ron ya era hora de que aceptaras que amabas a Hermione y que se lo dijeras – comentó alegremente Harry.

Lo sé Harry estoy muy feliz pero no me perdono que haya arruinado muchas oportunidades y haberla hecho sufrir – dijo pensativo Ron.

Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes y no vale la pena atormentarse por lo pasado – dijo Harry tratando de animar a Ron.

¿Crees que la sorpresa que planee para ella le vaya a agradar? – preguntó preocupado Ron.

Claro que le va a agradar… ánimo no te preocupes – dijo seguro Harry.

Mientras ellos seguían platicando, Hermione y Ginny estaban en una de las habitaciones de las chicas terminándose de arreglar para bajar al vestíbulo del colegio, Hermione se había puesto una falda negra no muy corta pero dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas y una blusa color morado y Ginny se puso unos jeans ajustados y una blusa rosa…

Ginny ¿cómo me veo, estoy bien para una excursión? – preguntó Hermione mientras se miraba al espejo.

Te ves bien pero tal vez la pregunta es ¿estoy bien para mi novio? - dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Jajajaja bueno… ¿crees que a Ron le guste? – comenta Hermione sonrojándose.

Claro que le va a gustar a mi hermano sabes… me encanta que sean novios y verte feliz… cuñada – comentó Ginny feliz, Hermione volteo a verla y se abrazaron.

Ginny faltan diez minutos para las nueve vamos al vestíbulo antes de que nos dejen – dijo Hermione mientras veía su reloj.

Ginny y Hermione terminaron de arreglarse mientras bajaban las escaleras de la habitación y salían de la sala común de Gryffindor; llegaron al vestíbulo donde Harry recibió a Ginny con un beso corto en la boca y Ron y Hermione simplemente se miraron a los ojos y él le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su ahora novia, la profesora Mcgonagall dio algunas instrucciones antes de irse cuando todo estuvo listo los chicos partieron, en el camino estuvieron platicando…

Nuestra última visita a Hogsmeade que nostalgia – comentó suspirando Hermione

Lo sé a mi todavía me falta un año para salir de Hogwarts pero no será lo mismo sin ustedes – comentó seria Ginny.

Pero no te preocupes mi amor te vendremos a visitar bueno al menos yo – le dijo Harry tratando de animarla.

Todos vendremos… a recordar viejos tiempos y quien sabe tal vez a ser maestros de esta maravillosa escuela – comentó Ron.

Después de un rato llegaron a Hogsmeade no quisieron esperar más y se dirigieron a las tres escobas… llegaron y Aberforth los recibió serio como siempre pero amable se sentaron en una pequeña mesa y les trajo cervezas de mantequilla mientras los chicos platicaban…

Recuerdan cuando nos conocimos ustedes no me querían en su grupo era demasiado "nerd" para ustedes – comentó Hermione.

Si pero al final nos convertimos en mejores amigos –dijo Harry mientras le tomaba su cerveza de mantequilla.

Y recuerdan cuando no podía escuchar el nombre de Harry porque me paralizaba y no sabía que decir – reía Ginny.

Si fue lo más vergonzoso llevarlo a la casa y tú con la cara de susto – respondía Ron.

Lo más chistoso fue cuando… y así siguieron horas y horas entre la cerveza de mantequilla y los recuerdos el tiempo paso volando ya era de noche y Harry y Ginny decidieron subir a sus habitaciones a descansar, Ron se paro y se acerco a Aberforth platico con él y regreso con una llave hacia donde estaba sentada Hermione…

Hermione esta noche te tengo preparada una sorpresa, ven vamos a la habitación… - le dijo Ron cariñosamente.

Ella se levantó para tomar la mano de Ron, subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación del fondo, Hermione y Ron llegaron a la puerta…

Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga – le dijo Ron.

Hermione obedeció estaba muy nerviosa, escuchó cuando Ron abrió la puerta y este le tomó la mano y la guió hacia el interior de la habitación, ella caminaba lentamente confiaba en Ron pero tenía miedo tropezarse…

Bueno abre los ojos… - le susurró Ron.

En eso Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor un cuarto hermosamente decorado un inmenso ramo de rosas rojas en una mesita, había pétalos sobre el suelo y en la cama formaban la palabra te amo y velas flotando sobre la habitación le daba un ambiente más romántico, Hermione veía emocionada la habitación que su amado novio había preparado para ella… mientras él entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de él…

Ron esto es hermoso… has preparado esto especialmente para mí – volteó con lágrimas en los ojos notablemente feliz.

Esto y más te mereces… Hermione te amo demasiado y quise darte este regalo para demostrártelo – le dijo Ron.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, Ron paso su mano lentamente sobre la mejilla de Hermione para limpiarle la lágrima que caía ella cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de su amado y esbozo una sonrisa, Hermione abrió lentamente sus ojos para ofrecerle una mirada llena de ternura a su amado novio, este la tomó de la cintura y la acercó lentamente hacia él, ambos sabían que el momento había llegado Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar…

Ron te amo gracias… - susurró Hermione.

Yo también te amo Hermione – le contesto Ron.

Se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que ambos sintieron sus respiraciones muy cerca del otro, sus narices se toparon, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros cuando Ron probó por primera vez los labios de su amada, las manos de Hermione se posaron sobre el cuello de Ron y lo acercó más a ella, él probó el labio superior de la chica mientras que ella probó el labio inferior de Ron, fue un beso lleno de amor, los dos ahora sentían que el mundo eran ellos dos y nada más… aunque Ron había probado otros labios antes los de Hermione eran algo especial su suavidad, su delicadeza, no se comparaba con ninguna…

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso las lenguas de ambos se inspeccionaban mutuamente mientras Ron acariciaba la espalda de Hermione y jugaba con su cabello ondulado mientras ella acariciaba la nuca de su amado y enredaba en su dedo los cabellos de él, Ron acercó más a Hermione a su cuerpo donde podía sentir su figura por encima de la ropa en ese momento el aire los traicionó y se separaron.

Hermione quiero que esta noche sea la más especial de tu vida – le dijo Ron mientras acariciaba su cabello y la miraba con dulzura.

Él tomó la mano de ella y la guió hasta la cama se sentaron se observaron por un momento, se acercaron nuevamente y se volvieron a besar esta vez el beso fue más intenso lleno de pasión y un poco de lujuria mientras se besaban Ron subía su mano por la pierna de Hermione esta se estremecía con cada caricia mientras ella acariciaba el pecho de él por encima de la camisa, Ron lentamente recostó a Hermione sobre la cama quedando encima de ella ambas manos acariciaban las piernas de ella, mientras ella desabrochaba la camisa de Ron para acariciarle su bien formado abdomen; se separaron…

No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no deseas… - le susurró Ron a Hermione.

No pasara nada que los dos no queramos que pase… te amo y quiero entregarme a ti – le dijo ella viéndolo dulcemente a los ojos, y quitándole por completo la camisa.

Él se acercó besó sus labios de nuevo para después bajar a su cuello, ella enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos rojizos y soltaba pequeños gemidos casi inaudibles, Ron bajó lentamente para encontrarse con los pechos de ella cubiertos por su blusa con un rápido movimiento se la quitó dejando a la vista su sostén Ron daba pequeños besos a sus pechos por encima de este mientras sus manos subían la falda de la chica acariciando sus piernas, Hermione bajó sus manos para llegar al pantalón lo desabrocho él se levanto, se los quito y aprovecho para quitarle la falda a su novia, Ron la miraba mientras un tono rojizo se encendía en las mejillas de ella, Hermione tomo las manos de Ron las paso por su espalda él comprendió lo que ella quería desabrochó su sostén dejando sus pechos al descubierto él acercó sus labios a ellos los besaba los hacía suyos Hermione presionaba la cabeza de él mientras sentía un bulto entre sus piernas… se separaron se besaron sus lenguas jugaban Ron quitó las pantaletas de ella y Hermione le quitó su calzoncillo… él se separo puso su frente con la de ella se miraban directamente a los ojos mientras la penetraba ella cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de dolor…

Hermione mi amor ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Ron.

Si mi amor no te preocupes solo me duele un poco - contestó Hermione para tranquilizarlo.

Si quieres podemos detenernos – le repuso.

No mi amor quiero compartir esto contigo…te amo – le dijo dulcemente ella.

Yo también te amo mi dulce Mione – contestó dulcemente el pelirrojo.

Comenzaron a besarse mientras él seguía haciéndola suya, Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas estaba entregándole su virginidad a ese hombre que amo durante siete años y él se estaba entregando a la mujer que amaba y admiraba había estado con Lavender pero esto era diferente ahora supo lo que era hacer el amor; los movimientos fueron lentos al principio pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso, Hermione gemía ante las embestidas de su novio mientras él la besaba en el cuello la tocaba toda, después de un rato un grito salió de sus bocas Ron cayó sobre el cuerpo sudado de su amada se miraron a los ojos se volvieron a besar las palabras sobraban se taparon con las colchas y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

El sol entro por la pequeña habitación donde Ron y Hermione dormían plácidamente, extrañamente Ron se levantó temprano volteo y vio dormida a su amada novia le acarició el cabello tomó una rosa y la puso sobre su almohada y se fue a bañar, después de un rato Hermione se levantó miro alrededor temiendo que todo hubiese sido un sueño pero no ahí estaba la rosa que su novio puso sobre la almohada, sonrió y se sonrojó al verse tapada solamente con la colcha, se levantó y se puso una bata que estaba en una silla. Ron salió del baño vestido…

Bueno días mi amor…- dijo tiernamente Ron.

Buenos días hermoso – le respondió Hermione dándole un beso corto en la boca – me meteré a bañar no quiero llegar tarde al desayuno.

Después de un tiempo los dos bajaron a desayunar se encontraron con Harry y Ginny, desayunaron muy amenamente, los minutos pasaban rápido y ya era hora de volver a Hogwarts los cuatro amigos caminaban rumbo al colegio, Harry y Ginny iban agarrados de la mano y Ron y Hermione iban más atrás abrazados se miraban a los ojos con complicidad… llegaron al colegio y corrieron a preparar sus cosas ya que en la mañana saldría el Expresso de Hogwarts para regresar a sus casas… las chicas se despidieron de los chicos para ir a sus habitaciones.

Hermione entro a su cuarto y vio una carta la tomo en sus manos y la abrió…

_Siete años han pasado desde que te vi__entrar __en__ la__ cabina del Expresso Hogwarts tan seria, tan inteligente, __pero tu belleza me cautivo a pesar de ser una niña de 10 años__durante muchos años __n__o supe valorarte, te trate mal__por mi terquedad e inmadurez te hice llorar __crecimos juntos y mi amor creció también __no sabía si tú me amabas como yo a ti __pero ahora que estamos juntos no dudo de tu amor y tu no debes dudar de mi amor__y__ estoy más seguro que __nunca que quiero estar contigo toda mi vida_

Hermione Jane Granger sé que aún somos jóvenes pero quisiera darte esto – dijo Ron mostrando una cajita roja mientras Hermione volteaba sorprendida –nos queda mucho por vivir pero quiero que tengas este anillo.

Ron yo… yo no sé qué decirte – decía Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Este anillo es la prueba de mi amor… no quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo ahora pero sí que nos casaremos en siete años y que viviremos felices para siempre – le dijo el pelirrojo.

Te lo prometo… te amo Ronald Billius Weasley – le dijo la castaña mientras él le colocaba el anillo – pero por que siete años Ron ¿no es mucho tiempo? Y si nos casamos ahora –preguntó curiosa Hermione.

Creo que es el tiempo perfecto, necesitamos encontrar trabajo, estabilizarnos económicamente, comprar una casa y madurar un poco más… lo digo por mí claro – dijo Ron divertido.

Tienes razón ahora el precavido resultaste ser tú y yo la impulsiva… como cambia todo en una noche – dijo Hermione sonrojándose.

Fue la mejor noche de mi vida y sabes siete años pasan rápido… cuando menos lo esperemos estaremos preparando las cosas para la boda… - dijo Ron sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cara de su novia y se fundían en un tierno y caluroso beso.

FIN


End file.
